The present invention relates to a wet shaving razor; and, more particularly, to a wet shaving razor wherein a blade assembly is resiliently supported in a plurality of directions, thereby providing a good shaving performance and convenience during the shaving, since the blade assembly can comply with the contour of the user""s face, easily changing its orientation and positions on the face.
In general, the razor is largely divided into a razor or a wet shaving razor and an electric razor. Because the electric razor which is normally used to cut short mustaches or whiskers can not guarantee a cleared smooth face and is expensive, the wet shaving razor is needed.
The wet shaving razor is divided into a handle and a head on which the razor blade is mounted. The wet shaving razor is also divided into a disposable or instant razor and a high classed razor. The instant razor has a handle and the head integrally formed with the handle, so that the razor blade of the instant razor can not move resiliently during the shaving, often allowing skin or face to be cut.
The high classed razor has a handle and a head physically separated from the handle, so that the razor blade moves resiliently during the shaving. The high classed razor can guarantee a more cleaned and smooth face, reducing a possibility of cutting the face. In the high classed razor, because the handle and the head are resiliently connected to each other, a spring or the like absorbs a frictional force occurring from the contact between the face and the razor blade.
The frictional force occurring from the contact of the razor blade to the face causes a stress in an opposite direction to the movement of the whole razor assembly and a stress due to the rotational movement of the razor blade. The prior art razor, however, is designed to absorb or cushion mainly the stress in the direction where the whole razor assembly moves and does not fully cover the stress due to the rotational movement of the razor blade.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the invention to provide to a wet shaving razor wherein when a razor blade or blade assembly is contacted to the face for shaving, the blade assembly is resiliently kept on the face, smoothly running against and over a skin of the face.
The above and other objects of the invention are accomplished by providing a wet shaving razor provided with a handle and a blade assembly detachably mounted on the handle, the razor comprising: a first support formed on one end of the handle and including a guiding groove formed at a middle portion of an upper surface thereof, and a pair of spring grooves formed on both lateral sides of the guiding groove, respectively, each of the spring grooves having a stepped portion, first springs being mounted within the spring grooves, respectively; a movable member movably mounted in the first support and including lateral wings inserted into the spring grooves, respectively and an abutment member resiliently and movably supported with respect to the movable member by a second spring; and a blade receiving plate on which the blade assembly is mounted, a center lower end of the blade receiving plate hinged at the movable member, the blade receiving plate including an engaging hole at its rear surface into which the abutment member is engaged.
In accordance with one feature of the present invention, the movable member has a vertical hole vertically formed on a lead portion of the movable member, into which a rotating member having an semi-circle shaped portion is mounted. The rotating member rotatably is mounted in the vertical hole by using a pin, whose upper portion is hinged at the blade receiving plate.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, a wet shaving razor comprises a support formed on the end of the handle and including a guiding groove formed at a middle portion of an upper surface thereof, and a pair of spring grooves formed on both lateral sides of the guiding groove, respectively, each of the spring grooves having a stepped portion, first springs being mounted within the spring grooves, respectively; a movable member movably mounted in the support and including lateral wings inserted into the spring grooves, respectively, and a spring receiver formed on an upper surface of the movable member and keeping therein a second spring; a blade assembly having a razor blade attached thereto and a female connection formed at a lower portion thereof; a blade receiving plate being insertable into the female connection and having a hinge assembly through which a pair of connection holes are formed, the hinge assembly rotatably connected to a lead of the movable member by inserting a pin through one of the connection holes and a hole of the movable member; and a movable hinge member resiliently supported by the second spring at its one end and having a hinge at the other end thereof, the movable hinge member being rotatable with respect to the hinge assembly by inserting a pin through the other of the connection holes and the hinge.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, a wet shaving razor comprises a support formed on one end of the handle and including a guiding groove formed at a middle portion of an upper surface thereof, and a pair of spring grooves formed on both lateral sides of the guiding groove, respectively, each of the spring grooves having a stepped portion, first springs being mounted within the spring grooves, respectively; a movable member movably mounted in the support and including lateral wings inserted into the spring grooves, respectively, and a spring receiver formed on an upper surface of the movable member and keeping therein a second spring; a blade receiving plate having a hinge assembly through which a pair of connection holes are formed, the hinge assembly rotatably connected to a head of the movable member by inserting a pin through one of the connection holes and a hole of the movable member; and a link member resiliently supported by the second spring at its one end and having a hinge and a linkage rotatably mounted to the hinge at one end of the linkage, the linkage being rotatable with respect to the hinge assembly by inserting a pin through the other of the connection holes and the other end of the linkage.